


The Choice

by Crazychris



Series: alternate universe [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazychris/pseuds/Crazychris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin has just discovered something painful, the 1 he cared about, who he thought was his best friend and a mentor, has now unveald him self as the mysterious sith lord, that the council has been trying to find since the end of the Sith war.<br/>what will the outcome be, when he informs Mace Windu about this?</p>
<p>This is the 5th part of the series that am currently working on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> 5th part of my Alternate universe series, i hope you guys enjoy reading it!
> 
> so without further due...

**Previously**

_"MASTER WINDU, WAIT, MASTER WINDU, I HAVE IMPORTANT INFORMATION" Anakin yelled as loud as he could._

_Mace turned to see skywalker running to him, he had never seen anakin running this fast._

_"What is it skywalker" Mace asked._

_"I just found out something terrible, the chancellor is the sith lord we have been looking for" Anakin said while trying to get his breath back._

_"Are you positive about this skywalker, this is serious" Mace asked_

_"i am as positive as i can get, he told me him self, he kept begging me to use his knowledge, and i could sense the darkness around him, there is no doubt he is the sith lord we have been looking for" Anakin said with a scared voice._

_"Then our worst fear is true, the sith has truly returned, we must act quick, i will take a team of jedis and arrest him before he finds out" Mace says_

_"you are gonna need all the manpower you can get, i will come along with you" Anakin said._

_"No skywalker, you stay here, if what you have told me is true, then you have gained my trust, but this could also be way to dangerous for you, we dont know how powerful he is, and for your own sake, stay her and wait for me to return, stay in the chamber" Mace said._

_Before anakin could even protest on that, the gunship had already taken off with mace inside it along with 5 other jedi masters._

_Ahsoka was standing beside him, she was almost scared to death, the sith lord they had been searching for, for this long, was right under their nose the whole time._

_"We have to do something Master, we cant just stand and watch" Ahsoka said._

_"You heard him Ashoka, we are to stay here, the important thing is that Mace knows and he is on the way to arrest him, meanwhile i will be at the council chamber" Anakin said and went to the chamber elevator._

_Ahsoka went to her quarter and try and do some meditating while they waited for mace to return._

* * *

 

Anakin arrived at the chamber, he sat down on the chair that was his designated sitting area during the council meetings, he didn't like having to sit around in the chamber while Mace gets the glory to take down a sith lord, he picked up the data pad that was laying next to his seat, he decided to read some reports that Ahsoka had to fill out each time they finished a mission, the council would always tell him to read them, he didn't see the point of it, when he was there him self and remembers it all, and Anakin wasn't the type who would spend hours reading something he had already been though him self.

 

20 minutes have passed since he got to the chamber, he was reading the reports to make the time go faster, but it wouldn't, something was troubling him, something Palpatine had said to him, Anakin didnt want to loose padme nor his padawn or his sister as he saw in her.

 

_"You have much wisdom, Anakin. But if I were to die, all the knowledge you seek about the true nature of the Force will be lost with me. Learn the power of the Dark Side, Anakin. The power to save Padmé"_

he could continue reading the reports, but the words would just come back and get him unfocused and he would dwell on it more and more, and eventually he starting thinking " _Should i join him? no, no no no, what are you thinking skywalker, he is a sith lord, you swore to kill the sith, not join them_ "

Anakin decided to go for a walk around the temple, he couldn't just sit down and wait for mace to return, what if he never returns? the elevator door opend and Anakin stepped in, soon after the door closed and the elevator moved downwards.

 

Ahsoka was sitting inside her quarter trying to meditate, but it wasn't working as planned, not after what Anakin told mace, which she heard, she couldn't understand it either, how can it be that the supreme chancellor is the evil Sith Lord, that the council has been looking for all these years?

eventually Ahsoka did the same thing as her master did, but instead of walking around in the temple, she would go and teach a group of younglings lightsaber techniques, 1 of the best thing Ahsoka knew when she was at the temple, would be to teach the youngslings some lightsaber techniques, if she wasn't a padawan, yoda would have made her a permanent teacher for all the youngslings, but she wasn't a jedi knight nor was she old enough, but Yoda gave her permission to teach the younglings as long as it wouldn't interfere with their lesson times.

Ahsoka was walking to the area where she would usely find a group of younglings who was dying to get some training and to use their newly created lightsabers, she entered the eating hall, where most younglings would be, she walked over to a table to had about 10 younglings sitting at, all of them where bragging about their lightsaber and telling wild stories about them becoming the greatest Jedi Knights in the galaxy.

 

Anakin was walking around the rater large hallways the temple had, he always wondered why the jedis needed a temple THIS big, he had been at a few temples during his padawan time, but this temple, beat all of them due to its size.

After walking around the temple for a while, Anakin stopped by a bench, he sat down, he buried his face in his hands, he could still hear Palpatines voice inside his head, he thought he was gonna end up loosing it and go crazy, each time he heard the words, he worried about loosing his wife Padme and his Padawan, just thinking about loosing them, caused him to produce a tear that would ran down his checks, he decided to walk to the railing in front of him, he looked down to the huge open area that he over looked, but there was someone no, more like a group down at the big open area, he could count at least 10 younglings and 1 person in-front of them, which by the looks of was teaching them a thing or 2 about lightsaber techniques, it didn't take long until he recognized the person in-front of them, it was his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, he knew that she loved to teach the younglings, each time they would be at the temple for a few days, the first thing she would do before hitting the shower or getting some sleep, she would head to the eating hall where there would usely be at least 10 younglings at all times, Ahsoka could spend almost the entire day teaching the younglings, it would never be boring to her.

 

Back down at the big open area, Ahsoka was teaching the younglings, she was showing them some basic lightsaber poses as well as a few defensive poses and attack poses and she always bring about 20 ish training droids with her, to demonstrate the techniques, and eventually the younglings would take 1 droid each and train on it.

While Ahsoka was speaking to the group about the techniques that she had just shown them, she could her hear master though their Master-Padawan bound that Ahsoka and Anakin had developed during their times together.

" _You still teaching younglings, snips? isnt it getting boring after a while?_ "

" _How can it be boring teaching the new generation of jedis?_ "

Anakin never understood how Ahsoka could keep teaching the younglings no matter if she had done the same lesson about 100 times, Anakin tried it once, after that he swore never to do it again, it was too boring for him, and he didn't have the motivation to do so, even tho Ahsoka tired her very best to convince him to do it again.

Ahsoka decided to do a quick look up to the railing, and there was her master standing and looking at her, she wanted to wave to him as a "hey there Skyguy", but she was busy with showing the younglings some lightsaber techniques.

Suddenly Ahsoka felt that her Anakin was in pain and was confused at the same time, she looked up but he was no were to be seen, she started getting worried about Anakin, she hated it when he was in pain, she couldn't bare the though of having her master in pain, it made her sick by just thinking about it.

Anakin hadn't left the area, he had just sunk behind the railing so she couldn't see him, he had just heard someone calling for help, and the thing that really scared anakin was that he could sense the person was in trouble and possibly in pain.

it was not Obi-wan, nor was it his padawan, and it was not Yoda or Mace either, but it was the 1 person he never was this close to him, Chancellor palpatine or Darth sidius as he had unveild him self to Mace, all that anakin could hear was Palpatine screaming for help.

" _Anakin, please help me, Mace windu is going to kill me, help me_ "

Anakin was at this point, freaking out, he couldn't understand how Palpatine was able to communicate with him, though the force, even tho he had told anakin that he was a sith lord, well.. not directly but anakin figured it out.

part of anakin wanted to help him out, but the other part of them said no, he is a sith, you swore to kill them, not help them and join them, just stay in the temple.

Ahsoka could sense the conflict that was happening in Anakin, she could sense the dark side and the light side, like it was a fierce battle, the worst part is that she could sense that the dark side was slowly wining, suddenly everything went quiet, it was like someone cut the bond between her and her master, it freaked her out.

Anakin had sensed that Ahsoka had sensed what he was going though so he shield his force signature, he didn't want her padawan to be worried, but it was already too late, Ahsoka knew what was going on in him.

Eventually Anakin jumped on his feet and ran to the hangar, it was clear from that point, the dark side had won the fight, but Anakin refused to give him self to the dark side, he reached the hangar and jumped into 1 of the speeders that was there, which the jedis could use, he fired it up and went straight to the chancellors office, where a fight between the dark side and the light side was going on.

 

Then all the suddenly Ahsoka could sense a dangerous fight between the dark side and the light side, happening at the senate building, and the worst part is that she could sense her master, heading to it, it was too much for Ahsoka, she told the younglings she had to take care of something, and that they would continue in the morning, Ahsoka ran straight to the hangar, she opend a com channel to rex immediately.

"Rex, com in, this is Ahsoka" Ahsoka said over the com link while running as fast as she could to the hangar.

"Am her Commander, what is it?" Rex responded over the com link.

"Meet me at the hangar and grab a few troopers" Ahsoka responded.

"Right away sir, mind telling me what this is about?" Rex asked with a curious voice.

"I'll tell you when i meet you at the hangar" Ahsoka answered and closed the channel.

The hangar door opend and ahsoka ran to the platform that stood out of the hangar, she was greeted by Rex and a squad of troopers.

"So whats this about?" Rex asked.

"We are going to the chancellors office, set your weapons to stun, and only shoot to kill if your life is in danger" Ahsoka said.

"The Chancellors office? whats going on there, someone trying to kill the chancellor or?" Rex asked.

"Well, almost every single jedi in the temple, can sense a dangerous fight going on there, dark side is there, which means, either the chancellor is a sith lord or a sith lord has manage to get to courscant without being detecetd, either 1, and as you probably guessed, Anakin is heading straight to the place, and i fear that he might do a very dumb mistake that might change the galaxy" Ahsoka said.

"Right ok sir" and just as rex said that, a gunship landed on the platform and rex and his troopers walked into the gunship as well as Ahsoka.

"Get us to the Chancellors office, and make it fast, its an emergency" Ahsoka said.

the pilot who obeyed the order went straight to the chancellors office without asking.

after about 10 min, anakin arrived at the senate building, he jumped out and ran into the office, unfortunately palpatine's office was at the top floor which meant that it would take a while for him to reach his office, he ran to a elevator that would go straight up to his office, the pressed a button and after a moment the elevator door opend and Anakin rushed into it, the door closed and the elevator went up, after a moment the elevator stopped and the door opend, Anakin rushed out and ran to the door that lead to the office, Anakin pressed a button that would open the door but, it didn't open, he tried to use the force to force open it, but the door was built in a way where jedis could not use the force to open the door, and Anakin knew using the lightsaber would draw more attention, so he decided to find a way to hotwire the door to open, he looked over the control panel to the door and pulled the metal cover off, wires fell out and he started trying to find a combination that would open the door.

After another 10 min, Ahsoka and Rex arrived at the senate building, the gunship landed and opend the doors on its side, Ahsoka didn't spare any time, and rushed out with rex behind her, along with the squad of troopers, they entered the building and went to the elevator, Ahsoka pressed the button and soon after the elevator moved down to them, after a while the door opend and Ahsoka and Rex as well as the troops jumped into the elevator and it started moving upwards, While the elevator was traveling up to palpatines office, she was hoping that it wouldn't be too late, Ahsoka decided to take the time to come up with a plan, she told rex and his troopers to wait outside the office, and if anyone arrived they where to tell them that the chancellor does not wish to be disturbed at the moment, Rex nodded, soon after the elevator came to a stop, the door opend and Ahsoka ran out, she noticed the door's control panel had been tampered with, which meant 1 thing, Anakin was already inside, so she ran as fast as she could, unfortunately she had to run though the chancellors secretary's office before reaching chancellors office it self, she reached the hallway leading to the office, Ahsoka knew something bad was going on in there, since she could see what looked like to be a blue colour reflecting of the walls and she could hear mace windu and palpatines voice, like they where screaming to each other.

Ahsoka grabbed her main lightsaber, just so be on the safe side, she walked over to the office door or where the door used to be, but where now thrown half across the room, shattered in pieces, when Ahsoka walked into the office, all she could see was mace windu standing over the chancellor with his purple colour lightsaber ignited and only inches away from palpatines face, before them stood anakin, trying to talk mace into not killing palpatine, it was anakin's time to try and convince someone from not killing by using the good old say "Its not the jedi way", but mace windu counter attacked it easy by going something along the lines of "he is a sith lord, he is to dangerous to be kept alive".

Ahsoka noticed that anakin's left hand was slowly moving to his lightsaber, Ahsoka wanted to just use the force and grab his lightsaber, but she had a feeling that would make everything 10 times worse as it already was, instead she kept a form grip on her lightsaber, and her finger on the activation button incase anakin where to do anything drastic, Ahsoka could also hear palpatine begging anakin to help him out, to take out mace windu, She could sense that the fight between the light and the dark inside Anakin got 10 times worse, anakin looked down, trying to figure out what he should do, either A: Let mace windu kill him or B: kill Mace windu and join the dark side along with palpatine, it was a ultimatum that anakin really didn't wanna be in.

then Ahsoka saw what she feared the worse, anakin igniting his lightsaber, which lead up the room by its dark blue colour, he lifted his lightsaber in a position ready to strike Windu, Ahsoka could hear mace trying to talk anakin into standing down and put his lightsaber down, but the dark side had won the fight, for ahsoka everything just slowed down, she had only 2 choices A: stop anakin from killing mace, or B: let anakin kill mace and probably be killed by palpatine her self, when they realize she is in the room with them.

Ahsoka had made up her mind, just as anakin started moving his lightsaber into a collision course to mace windus arm, he heard someone screaming behind him.

"NOOO" Ahsoka screamed as loud as she could before igniting her own lightsaber, only inches away from mace windus arm, ahsoka's lightsaber collided with anakin's lightsaber, causing sparks to fly all over the place, the amount of force that Ahsoka had sent into her lightsaber as it collided with her master's, made anakin instinctively drop it, which sent it flying behind him, and the lightsaber deactivating, once Ahsoka knew the lightsaber was out of the picture she force pused anakin enough to make him drop balance and fell down.

Ahsoka quickly approached anakin with her lightsaber trained only inches away from his face.

"I Will not allow you to kill mace windu Anakin" Ahsoka said with a loud voice, the green emerald lightsaber lighted most of the room up as well as Anakins face.

Ahsoka could see the anger and the hate building up inside her master, his eyes were yellow, which indicated that the dark side had consumed her master, she noticed that anakin was raising his hands, like he was ready to force push Ahsoka away from him, but before he could do so, Ahsoka decided to knock her master out by kicking him in the face, Anakin went unconscious immediately, Ahsoka wasn't happy of what she had just done, but she knew if she hadn't stopped him, the outcome would be way worst then it already was.

mace windu who was behind Ahsoka had just killed palpatine before anakin could interfere, Windu deactivated his lightsaber and walker over to Ahsoka, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know it was a hard choice, padawn Tano, but you did the right thing, now lets get him back to the temple before he wakes up" Mace windu said.

"You think we can bring him back master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Maybe, skywalker's future is clouded" Mace replied and exited the office.

Rex entered the office shortly, and walked over to Ahsoka who was standing over Anakin's body.

"Is he dead?" Rex asked.

"No, i knocked him out, help me out rex, we are bringing him back to the temple" Ahsoka replied.

 

**Next morning.**

The sun had just stood up above courscant, Anakin felt the warn temperature coming from the sun hitting his face.

He opend his eyes and screamed of pain, like someone had just taken a metal pipe and smacked him as hard as they could in the back of his head, he tried to stand up but he quickly fell back on his bed.

"Good morning master" he recognized the voice, which belonged to the 1 and only Ahsoka Tano, he looked over to her.

"What happened?" Anakin asked while trying to coupe with the huge headache he had gotten.

"Dont you remember?" Ahsoka asked with a curious voice.

"Only thing i remember is standing at the railing at the temple looking at you training a group of younglings and then it all went black" Anakin answered before he layed his head back on the pillow.

"thats a new 1, didn't think the dark side blocked peoples memory" Ahsoka said.

Anakins eyes went wide open and he almost jumped out of the bed "WHAT" Anakin yelled, he was comply shocked by what Ahsoka had just told him, but he once again the pain of the headache sent him back into the bed.

"calm down, nothing happened, or at least you didn't kill anyone" Ahsoka answered.

"Me killing someone.... what... i want the full story now" Anakin said with a quite confused voice, Anakin tried to close his eyes and remember last night, but nothing popped up, like he couldn't remember anything, no matter how hard he tried to remember.

"you sure, because you might not like what you might hear" Ahsoka said, she wanted to tell him, but she wanted to make sure he was ready to hear what had happened.

"Tell me" Anakin said with a low voice.

"You where tricked by palpatine by joining the dark side, you want to the senate building to confront Mace Windu, but through our bound i could sense that you where on the way to it, so i got rex to get a squad of troopers ready, we went to the Senate building to stop you from killing mace, lucky i got there just in time, you where trying to convince mace to not kill palpatine, but mace didn't listen, you ignited your lightsaber, and you were about to cut his hands when i stopped you, you where about to force push me out of the window along with Mace, but i knocked you out, from there we brought you back to the temple" Ahsoka said.

Anakin was in complete shock, he though he was dreaming, Anakin got sick of just thinking about him joining the dark side, and the worst is that palpatine was the 1 who got him to join the dark side.

"What about palpatine?" Anakin asked with a shocked voice.

"After i stopped you, mace windu finished him, am sorry Anakin, i was also shocked to the mace windu killing an unarmed person, but he was to dangerous to be kept alive, i hope you will understand that" Ahsoka responded.

Anakin tried to fight the tears that was building up in his eyes, but 1 tear slipped down his check, ahsoka sat down next to him, and gave him a huge, anakin accepted the hug and wishpers a few words to ahsoka.

" _Am sorry snips, am so sorry_ " by now the fight to keep the tears back, failed as 2 tears from each eye went along his checks.

" _Dont excuse your self master, its not your fault, we where all played by the chancellor_ " Ahsoka whispered back as she felt the 2 tears touching her shoulder.

Anakin was always the person who would comfort his padawan if she was in a bad mood, but now it was Ahsoka's turn, after what felt like an hour or 2 for anakin, he slowly got out of the hug and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Thank you Snips, thank you for being her for me" Anakin said and gave her padawan a last hug before he stood up and walked out of his quarter, lucky the only people who knew what anakin had been though was Ahsoka, Mace, Yoda, Rex and Obi-wan and a squad of troopers, but they where all told to never tell anyone about the incident.

Anakin was walking around the temple trying to forget the horrible things that Ahsoka told him, but it was hard to forget it, he didn't exactly believe what ahsoka said first, but then since he couldn't remember anything from last night, he believe her.

Anakin had been walking for about 10 min around the temple, he rounded a corner and ran into Obi-wan.

"Oh hello master" Anakin said with a low voice.

"How you holding up Anakin" Obi-wan asked.

"Am holding up... barley, i still cant believe i was drawn to the dark side, and nor can i believe that palpatine, who helped me out during hard times, a person i proudly called a friend, just betrayed everyone, and the republic for that matter" Anakin said, he could sense his anger building up, but he switched his though on something else.

"good to hear anakin, and finding out that palpatine was the sith we had been looking for all these years, it shocked all of us, you are not alone Anakin, if you need to talk you know where to find me, if you have me excused i have to head to the council chamber" Obi-wan said and walked to the council chamber, anakin continued his walk.

after a moment he stopped by a window that over looked courscant, he just wanted to freeze the time and enjoy the moment.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" a voice rang behind him, he turned around and saw Ahsoka.

"Yes indeed it is" Anakin responded, Ahsoka walked beside him, anakin put his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, they both looked at the peaceful sunset that was occurring.

"we will get though this together master, i will be at your side the entire time, i will not leave you" Ahsoka said.

Anakin looked down at Ahsoka, he could feel that a tear was building up in his eyes, but quickly he wiped it away.

Ahsoka layed her head against anakins arm and formed a strong grip on her masters arm, she could also feel a tear building up in her eyes, but she lost the fight in holding it back.

* * *

 

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of my series is now done, hope you guys enjoy reading the story, it was a blast making it.
> 
> as always feed back is welcomed.


End file.
